The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part of the vehicle, said roof opening comprising forward and rearward roof opening edges which each extend transversely and two opposite, longitudinally extending roof opening side edges, wherein at least at some of said roof opening side edges and forward and rearward roof opening edges roof opening flanges are provided extending substantially downwardly from the respective roof opening side edges and forward and rearward roof opening edges, the open roof construction further comprising a stationary roof panel adjacent said roof opening side edges and adjacent one of said forward and rearward roof opening edges and permanently closing part of the roof opening, and a movable panel for closing and opening the remainder of the roof opening, wherein further in regions near to and below the roof opening side edges longitudinally extending guides are provided and wherein moving mechanisms are provided configured to cooperate with said guides and with the movable panel for moving the movable panel between a closed position closing the remainder of the roof opening and an open position substantially below the stationary roof panel.
In such an open roof construction the stationary roof panel for example may comprise a glass panel which in a stationary manner is affixed to and (with an upper surface) extends in a coplanar manner with (an upper surface of) the stationary roof part. In its closed position the (upper surface of the) movable panel also generally will extend in a coplanar manner with the (upper surface of the) stationary roof part. The guides may be attached to the flanges or to another stationary part of the vehicle.